Forbidden Love
by April Lagrand
Summary: Ses joues rougie par le froids Hermione soupira, ses cheveux bruns broussailleux lui tombait devant les yeux. Dans sa main elle pris un flocon de neige. Hermione releva la tête, les yeux au ciel. Elle souffla, un nuage de buée sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Au loin Hermione pus voir un jeune homme au cheveux bruns en bataille et au yeux outremer. Théodore nott.


_**Forbidden Love **_

* * *

Ses joues rougie par le froids Hermione soupira, ses cheveux bruns broussailleux lui tombait devant les yeux. Dans sa main elle pris un flocon de neige, une unique larmes tomba au sol, elle gela et se figea dans la neige. Hermione releva la tête, les yeux au ciel. Elle souffla, un nuage de buée sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Elle se leva et traîna des pied autour du lac. C'était noël, elle était sensée être heureuse et pourtant elle ne l'était pas. Elle aurai dut fêter noël avec ses parent, mais ils ne se souvenaient même pas qu'elle existait. Au loin Hermione pus voir un jeune homme au cheveux bruns en bataille et au yeux outremer. Théodore Nott.

Elle s'assit à côtés de lui et ne dit pas un mot. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Il la regarda d'un regard emplit de tristesse et de rage, il avait des beaux yeux elle en était sure. En fait elle était amoureuse de lui depuis un ans déjà mais elle avait toujours eue peur de ses sentiment alors elle les avait enfui au fond d'elle. Mais elle le savait, elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

-pourquoi tu me regarde? Demanda t'elle.

-pour rien. répondis t'il sèchement avant de détourner la tête.

Hermione haussa les épaules et leva la tête au ciel, le vent froid de l'hiver lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Théodore la regardait avec envie, elle, elle était libre de faire ce quelle voulait. Depuis la mort de sa mère il n'était plus protégé. Il soupira, elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

-quoi? dit il.

-pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça? finit'elle par répondre.

-je te regarde comment? demanda-t'il avec un sourire moqueur.

-avec... envie... elle se mordilla la lèvre et baissa la tête en se rendant compte de la bêtise de sa réponse. Comment un serpentard pourrai envier une sang-de-bourbe comme elle!

-hum... oui. murmura t'il.

Avait-elle biens entendus? Théodore Nott l'enviai, elle Hermione Granger! Elle leva la tête incertaine. Elle lui dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête:

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi?

Elle soupira devant le sourire joueur du serpent. Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant l'idiotie de la situation, mais qui avait crée des gamins pareille?

-tu ma bien comprise...

-Je te regarde ainsi car tu as le choix de décider,...

-MAIS DE DÉCIDER QUOI?

-TOUT,TA VIE, QUI TU FRÉQUENTE, et de qui tu tombe amoureux. finit-il par murmurer.

-Pardon? dit-elle brusquement. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joue, qu'elle idiote elle était, elle avait espérer... mais non.

-Tu mas très biens entendu...

-De qui?

-Quoi? demanda-t'il surpris.

-De qui tu es amoureux? demanda-t'elle énerver.

-De... Oh ET PUIS CA TE REGARDE PAS!

Il rougis et détourna la tête, voila pourquoi il préférais les livres au filles, eux ils sont moins curieux et puis il pouvait pas lui dire...

-Je t'aime. lança t'il abruptement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-quoi?

-rien.

-Ah...

Il se tourna vers elle lui pris la mains et la posa sur son coeur. Hermione sentait chaque battement de coeur sous sa main elle leva les yeux vers lui... Ses yeux,... elle fit quelque chose qui la surpris elle même, elle l'embrassa! Mais pas d'un baiser dont les nuche avais le secret, un vrai de vrai. leurs émotions et leurs sentiments menait la dance. **_(NdA: Qui_ va ****_gagner?)_**

-finalement je crois que j'opte pour la liberter...

-mais et pour les autres...

-on s'en fiche mais... tu sais on pourra faire comme tout les autres.

-je suis prête a te laisser une chance Théo...

-alors... je ne vois pas ce qui me retiens...

Il lui souri en pensant que oui, lui aussi il y aurait droit à la liberter même si il ne pouvait rien faire avec... Il posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes. Ils savent tout les deux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer au grand jour, ils devront vivre un amour interdit. Enfin au début...

_Un Forbidden Love..._

* * *

**_Ps: je l'ai modifier j'espère que celle ci vous plaira mieux..._**

**_Pps: je trouve juste bizzard le fait que les sentiments ET les émotions ne sont pas la même chose!_**

**_April Lagrand_**


End file.
